In a current animation processing process, slow motion is usually used to reflect visual sensation for a photographed object, or clearly decompose an action change of the photographed object. Alternatively, photographing is first performed by using a high frame rate, then the frame rate per second is reduced, and post-production is performed to obtain a corresponding slow motion.
When the photographed object is in high-speed movement, in particular, under the circumstances that the photographed object switches quickly, the trajectory of the photographed object varies frequently, or the object moves frequently and in high speed, real-time slow motion processing is required for the high-speed action of the photographed object. However, current slow motion processing merely illustrates a simple slow motion effect, and there exists switching delays. Consequently, images having relatively strong visuals impacts cannot be captured.